Sinful Seduction
by eeveeluv
Summary: Ed feels guilty about having sex with Al all these years... Can Al finally change his mind? / Obviously Elricest & Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Contains: Incest between brothers! O_O**

**.**

**You have been warned! **

**I own nothing.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Thick golden strands of hair shielded his eyes as he slammed his body into mine. _

_He was focused, he was in control and I knew there was a pit of guilt hidden in the back of his mind. He always tried to hide it, but I knew it was there. His deep gilded eyes held that same vacant expression every time we made love, if you could even call it that. _

_His body rocked back and forth, each time plunging deep into me creating an electric shock of pain and pleasure. _

* * *

"ALPHONSE!" Ed roared, abruptly awakening me from my nap. I suddenly heard the door slam from downstairs.

"What?!" I yelled back, rubbing my eyes as I propped myself up in bed, the vividness of the dream still fresh in my mind.

I didn't hear a response; I only heard his footsteps stomping closer and closer to my door. When I heard the door knob shaking, I swiftly turned my head to watch as Ed stormed into the room.

"Al… What are you doing?" He huffed.

"Nothing…" I said. "What's wrong?"

"Fucking… assholes… they think they can just… ARGH!" Ed mumbled as he paced the room, fists clenched.

"Brother, what happened?" I asked softly.

"I… they… ARGH FUCK!" He stammered, still pacing.

I quickly got out of bed, walking over towards Edward. I put my arms out to stop him from pacing back and forth, placing my hands on his shoulders and making eye contact to try and calm him down a little.

"Ed… go slowly… just tell me what happened"

He took a deep breath. "Some fucking assholes in town called me a pipsqueak" He gritted through his teeth.

I laughed. "Ha! Is that all? Ed, you had me thinking something was seriously wrong!"

"What are you talking about?! Of course something is wrong! Those dim wits are fucking blind! I've grown at least 5 inches! ARGH!..."

I placed my hand on Ed's chin, and then turned his head to face mine. The intensity in his gorgeous golden eyes was almost over powering.

He was right though; he had grown at least 4, maybe 5 inches in the past few years. Our eye level was almost even.

"Brother… who cares what they think? Why do you get so angry?"

He pushed himself out of my grasp, and then walked over to take a spot on the bed.

"I don't know… It just… it still fucking bugs me" His voice no longer lingered to the anger which he previously had.

I walked over to Ed, taking a place next to him. I didn't say anything, I only slightly scooted my body right up close to his.

He turned to glance at me, the look in his eyes held that loving gaze which had stuck with him, ever since childhood. He drew me in even closer, those eyes shining and pulling me into him. I only wished that that look in his eyes would remain there during sex. I loved his eyes, they were so beautiful and the way he looked at me... even if only for two seconds, like when we would randomly cross paths within the house, just seemed to make my heart melt.

His hand crept up to my face, gently stroking my cheek and then reaching around to grasp the back of my hair.

"I love you, Al" Edward whispered ever so sweetly.

He left no time for me to respond as he brought his lips to mine, delicately gliding his tongue along my top, and then bottom lip. I pulled away for a fraction of a second, only to look into those loving eyes one more time before I dove right back into his lips. He parted his lips wider this time, moaning into my mouth. I allowed his tongue entry, swirling and whirling it against my own.

My hand trailed up Ed's thigh, stopping to cup the bulge in his pants. He slightly moaned in my mouth as we continued swirling our tongues passionately.

Continuing to sail along his chest I took my one hand then roughly pushed him onto his back, breaking our lip lock.

I straddled his body, tracing my hands all the way up his arms, watching the goose bumps form. I did the same with his chest, lightly gliding my hands along his pecks then up and down his stomach. I leaned down to kiss him again, he tasted so damn sweet.

Ed suddenly pulled away.

"Al, I have to go…" He said as he tried to push me off of him.

I stiffened my body, and then held his arms down, gently rocking my hips into his, using my body weight to pin him down.

"No, Ed. I won't let you leave this time." I said firmly. "I'm beginning to get to the point of no return, if you get what I mean" I glared down at him, that dream was still on my mind.

I could see his eyes change. It was almost a split second but I knew what had happened. The loving gaze he once held had changed into that vacant, glazed over expression I came all too familiar with. It was like he was fading away from me, like his mind wandered off in other dimensions while his body remained here, in this world.

"If we do this, we're going to do it right" Ed growled sexually as he violently pushed me off of him.

I landed on my back, on the other side of the bed. Before I had a chance to move, he was on top of me, pushing his body onto mine and pinning me down with all the strength he had. Fuck, I was so turned on.

He was panting, and he had a somewhat evil look in his eyes. His hands were clutching onto my chest, almost ripping my shirt. Before I knew it, my naked chest was exposed and my shirt ended up somewhere on the floor.

"Flip over" He demanded in a sexy, low voice.

I did as I was told; he lifted his body slightly to allow some space to maneuver my body. Once on my stomach, I could feel hot breath brushed against my neck, and I shuddered, goose bumps crawling all over my skin. I then felt Ed's tongue gliding up and down then sucking roughly on my flesh. The control of my voice was entirely lost; I let out steady, smooth moans as Ed took complete control of my body, making me his play toy.

I shivered as I felt the sensation of the cold automail against my skin. Ed's hands trailed along my sides, reaching my pants then ripping them off of me in a rough, struggled motion.

I was completely naked, shivering from the cool breeze seeping in through the crack in the window, but I didn't care. I knew I would become hot and sweaty in just a matter of minutes.

Getting on my hands and knees, I could hear the sound of a zipper. Very, very slowly zipping down.

Before I could brace myself, Ed's cock was pushed right up against my entrance, slowly trying to gain access.

"B-Brother… what… what about" I breathed, trying to spit out a logical sentence.

"Ssshh… Just relax, Al. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, but… Aaah!..."

He broke through, his hard cock was thrust into me without preparation. His own attempt at lubrication with his saliva just wasn't enough. I cried out in pain, but couldn't help moaning at the intense, rough pleasure.

Ed moaned strangled words as he began thrusting into me, I could sense the emptiness of his eyes without even having to look at them. I knew this wasn't Ed fucking me, this was someone else. He turned into an entirely different human being whenever he fucked me. He always felt guilty, although he never mentioned it. Not once. I could always sense it, though. But I didn't care. As long as we both got what we wanted.

I arched my back upwards and lowered my head as I felt Ed begin to quicken the pace. I aided Ed's thrusts and muffled my moans by biting hard onto my bottom lip. The sensation of his hot dick was coursing through my veins. It was almost too much to take. The friction, the fullness, the pleasure and yes, even the pain. I fucking loved it all.

I was caught off guard when I suddenly felt a hand grasp firmly onto my cock. Jerking up and down along with the long, slow thrusts Ed was giving me just sent me over the edge. I let out a loud, grunted moan as my orgasm took over my body. Somewhere in my series of moans I might have screamed Ed's name, but I wasn't sure.

My legs were quivering and my arms were just about to buckle beneath my weight. I couldn't hold myself up anymore, but Ed caught me before I collapsed. He held me up by my stomach, as I struggled to hold myself up with my arms. He lowered his body closer, his stomach just barely scraping against my back.

"My turn to come, Al" Ed whispered into my ear with the sexiest voice I had ever heard come from his mouth.

I gripped the sheets hard as Ed began going faster, fucking me as if he would never see me again. I could hear him groan loudly as he took his last few strokes, exploding into me.

He stopped, and then pulled me down onto the bed as we collapsed together, Ed still inside me. We panted in unison as we came down from our post orgasmic high. Ed slowly slides out of me, and then turned over on his back, still panting slightly.

I turned over and watched Ed's chest rise up and down. His face was flushed and he was sweating all over. His hair was in his face, so I gently brushed it back, tucking it behind his ear. Looking into those gorgeous golden eyes, that vacant expression had disappeared and Ed was back to Earth.

I leaned over him, peering longingly into those eyes. He smiled up at me and I smiled back, before I leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of sweet, chocolatey goodness filled the air, teasing my nostrils as I walked sluggishly down the stairs. It was a little too early in the morning for cake, but my mouth watered nonetheless.

Walking into the kitchen, I smiled as I found Ed standing by the counter wearing an apron smeared in cake batter. His cheeks had spots of flour on them, and he hadn't noticed I was in the room.

"Brother, what on Earth are you doing?" I asked, watching him jump at the sudden sound of my voice.

"Oh, Al you're awake" he said softly "I um… was just doing a little baking"

I smiled. "Since when do you bake?"

"Haha… I don't… I just thought you would want a cake for your birthday"

My birthday? I had completely forgotten it was only a mere 24 hours away. I'm surprised Ed even remembered.

"But it's not til tomorrow" I said, finally.

"I know, I just thought I would get a head start… In case I fucked up the cake or something"

I eyed him up from across the room, noticing how easy it would be for me to rip off that apron.

Walking up slowly towards him, I dipped my finger in the bowl of batter on the table. His body jerked as I placed my hand on his back, slipping it under his shirt then clutching to his skin. My batter-covered finger reached around to his mouth, silently urging him to open up.

Kissing his neck, I removed the space between our bodies. My stomach pressed firmly up against his back. He continued sucking my finger as I began sucking on his neck. He made 'mmm' sounds as I sucked even harder, eventually pinning his body right up against the counter.

I very steadily grinded my crotch into ass, and he moaned, still carefully slurping up the batter on my finger.

Without him noticing, I had already undone the strings on his apron, only needing it to be removed from around his neck.

Eventually, the batter on my finger ran out and Ed quickly turned around, a look of lust in his eyes and a sexy smile spread across his lips.

After carelessly removing his apron, he pulled me into him, kissing my lips and roughly stroking his fingers through my hair. I could taste the chocolaty goodness of the cake batter, along with the sweet flavour of Ed's own tongue.

Still kissing him, I pulled his body away from the counter, guiding both of us away. I broke the kiss, but only for enough time for me to rip his shirt off of his body.

We both playfully smiled at one another, knowing very well where all this was headed. Little did Ed know, I had something else planned.

"Sit on the chair" I instructed to him.

He did, and he very confidently unbuckled his pants, sliding them down just enough for his dick to be released.

I fell to my knees, clutching Ed's cock firmly into my hand, giving him a piercing stare as I began jerking up and down.

Licking my lips with anticipation, I couldn't resist any longer. Putting my tongue to the soft tip, I flicked all around it, sucking on occasion while my hand still continued its jerking motion.

Ed's head lolled back with a sigh as my mouth enveloped the head, sucking and slurping up the pre cum.

His body shuffled slightly as I took his cock deeper, my hand still clutching onto it, my index finger and thumb circling and squeezing around the base, acting like somewhat of a cock ring.

Deeper in my mouth it went, and his moans kept coming. Hearing my name in that tone of Ed's erotic voice made my erection twitch inside my pants. I needed attention as well, but that would come in time. I still had my plan.

Bobbing my head not only up and down, but in circular motions as well, I continued sucking, slurping and squeezing, knowing very well Ed was on the verge of coming.

I almost wasn't ready for it, but Ed's breath hitched and his hand clutched firmly into my hair. He came in my mouth and a little on my lips but I willingly licked it up.

Standing to my feet and wiping the remains from my mouth, I shot Ed one of those looks. A look that clearly stated 'I'm going to fuck you.' I grabbed his hands and helped him to his feet, kissing him quickly then turning him around.

"Al, what are you-"

I bent him over, slamming him onto the table. His pants were still down, but I slid them down even more, so they fell down to his knees.

"Al what the fuck-"

"Sssh… do you trust me?" I whispered, carefully sliding my hands down his back.

Ed was silent for moment.

"Of course I do, Al" he told me softly.

I could only give a slight excited giggle when Ed gave me permission. I quickly unbuckled my pants, releasing my unattended erection. Stroking my cock, and eyeing up the sight of Ed bent over on the table, I almost couldn't control myself. I wanted to plunge deep inside him. Thrust in and out and make him yelp and moan as he always did to me.

But, this was his first time so he needed careful preparation. Slyly pulling the bottle of lube from my shirt pocket, I slammed it on the table clearly showing Edward that I had it this whole time.

Ignoring the bottle, I draped my body over him, reaching for the bowl of batter which still remained on the table. Dipping three fingers in the bowl, I scooped a considerable amount of the mixture, then placing my fingers to Ed's mouth, instructing him to suck.

Swirling his tongue all around my fingers only turned me on even more. He lapped it all up, leaving my fingers slicked with saliva.

Putting the wet fingers to Ed's entrance, I rubbed him a bit before I slid one finger in, not exactly slowly.

"Aaah.. Be careful, Al" Ed moaned.

"Relax your body, Ed. This is nothing. Just wait til you have three fingers in there"

"Argh… I can't believe I'm letting you do this"

I chuckled. "Trust me, you'll love it… I do."

Sliding another finger in, he grunted. Clearly not used to having anything in or around his ass. The third finger met the others, and I slowly began slipping them in and out. Ed moaned each time they penetrated. I only smiled, devilishly. He had another thing coming. A dick felt entirely different than three measly fingers.

Satisfied with my work, I removed my fingers from his body, picking up the lube on the table. Squirting a big glob, I lathered it in my hands. I massaged some of it into Ed's hole, then eventually stroking it all along my cock.

"You sure you know what you're doing, Al?" Ed questioned, nervously.

"Of course I do, brother… If you relax it won't hurt as much"

I pressed the head of my cock against his opening, creating a whole new surge of pleasure. God damn, he's tight as hell.

Going inch by inch, Ed moaned strangled words as I went deeper, all the way to the base. Backing up a bit, I slowly began sliding out, then sliding in. Ed moaned in a way I had never heard him before. _He_ was the submissive one for once. _He_ was the one getting fucked and I almost preferred it better this way.

Grunting as I rocked my body into him, Ed began swearing under his breath and after his moans. I knew he was enjoying this. His hands clutched the table as I started going faster. The table slightly shifted with each thrust, only adding to the eroticism of the place I chose to do this to Edward.

Pounding faster now, I gripped firmly onto Ed's hips. A contorted look of ecstasy occupied my face. This was a whole new sensation of pleasure for me, as well as Ed.

Letting out a loud, deep grunt I ejaculated inside of him. I slammed my hand on the table, my other still on Ed's body.

Riding out my orgasm, I slowed down, still thrusting very slowly until I finally pulled out.

Taking a seat in the chair and panting, I watched as Ed rose from the table. I almost liked seeing him like this. So vulnerable and exposed. I was so used to letting him taking the reins of this relationship, it was a breath of fresh air to know that Ed was still human.

I glanced up at his eyes. I didn't see that glazed over expression anymore, I don't even remember seeing it at all. Had he finally gotten used to the fact that we did what we did? Did he no longer feel guilty? It sure looked like it to me. His eyes held that gaze, that gaze that represented a comfort feeling of home. Each time I looked into those gilded eyes I was home again, in Resembool playing with my brother and Winry. I missed those days so much, but Ed's eyes held those memories so close. With him, I will always be home.

**THE END**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you liked this, be sure to check out my other yaoi stories! :)**


End file.
